Quick Song Drabbles
by SelenaKat
Summary: Ten drabbles of Klaroline! Each one was inspired by song shuffle and had to be written in the time of the song. Klaroline!


**A/N This is for my own amusement and the pairing I have chosen is Klaroline. Disclaimer: I do not own TVD/Originals nor any of the songs I have chosen.**

Rules:

1\. Pick a character/fandom/pairing that you like.

2\. Turn on your music player and put it on shuffle.

3\. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble, start when the song starts and end when the song ends.

4\. Do ten and then post them.

1st- Ed Sheeran 'The A-Team" (Human AU)

Blonde hair. Blue eyes. She would be so beautiful. But, her beauty is marred by the bags under her eyes, the scars across her wrists and her skeletal bones. And, yet she is almost angelic. Despite, the men hawking around her she seems pure. Above it all she still has light in her eyes. The cruel world has not yet snuffed out her hope. He can see her shining eyes and optimistic nature.

"Hello, love. Do you want a bite to eat?" He extended his hand out to her. She was huddled on the floor, her arms holding her every possession with such ferocity and yet she still looks up with hope.

Maybe, this is heaven, she thinks. A handsome, courteous man. He's offering his hand to her. She accepts. "Thank you" She croaks out without fear. This man is her knight, come to save her from this cruel world. At least, that's what she hopes with all her heart.

2nd- Sam Smith 'The Writing's On The Wall' (Canon Divergence)

"It's as clear as day. The writing's on the wall" Caroline vented angrily. "I came for you Klaus. And what do I see? You shacked up with that redhead. I'm not playing your game"

Klaus's eyes lit up with fury. "You came here because you're running. Running from your mother's death. From Mystic Falls"

She slapped him. "I'm not running" She tried to stop the tears flowing but she knew it was the truth. He was right.

"Yes you are, love" Klaus hugged her to his chest. "But, that's okay." He stroked her hair. She calmed. "Genevieve is nothing to me. A mere distraction."

Caroline looked into his eyes. The love for her was clear as day. "I guess I have to risk it all with you then"

"We can risk it together. Because we love each other" Klaus kissed her forehead.

3rd- Wiz Khalifa and Charlie Puth 'See You Again' (Canon AU)

"No she can't be dead. Not my Caroline" Klaus raged as he smashed his desk.

Rebekah stood there in shock. He truly loved the little cheerleader. She stood next to him and took his hand. "I know it hurts Nik. I know"

"What do you know?" He shouted angrily. "We were supposed to have eternity" He said more softly.

Rebekah rarely saw the softer side of her brother but it broke her heart. "And you will Nik. She's right here with you. In your memories."

"I was supposed to be her last" He sank to the floor.

Rebekah sat next to him in silence for a little while. "We can't live forever brother. And, when we eventually die she'll be waiting for you. You will see her again"

4th- Ed Sheehan 'I See Fire" (Canon AU)

"I will fight with you, love till the very end. I will fight for you with my last breath." Klaus kissed Caroline as they readied themselves for the fight of their lives.

Caroline hugged him tightly, burrowing her head in his chest. "We'll fight together. Forever"

"Until, the world burns in fire and smoke, sweetheart. I will stand by your side" Klaus reassured her.

Caroline looked outside. The world was ravaged by every evil possible. Dragons from every corner, dark witches, packs of feral werewolves and vampires fighting it out. And, yet there was a spark of hope. There were rebels like herself and Klaus with fire in their hearts, determined to protect the world for the remainder of the humans. Humans like her best friends Bonnie Bennett and Matt Donovan. "We will win the war even if we go down"

5th- K Koke and Rita Ora 'Lay Down Your Weapons' (Canon AU)

"Klaus, for my sake. Please put the stake down. Please" Caroline pleaded with an angry Klaus. He was wielding a stake. And he had it pointed right in front of Enzo's heart.

He lowered the stake. "Why, love? There are a lot of things I would do for you but letting him live isn't exactly one of them"

"I know he broke Rebekah's heart. He's a selfish, arrogant jerk but he doesn't deserve to die" Caroline attempted to calm Klaus down."Just put the stake down"

Klaus did not move. "And who are you to decide, sweetheart? To decide whether he lives or dies? The power lies in my hands-"

"His best and only friend" Caroline interrupted. "He was there for me when no one was. Not even you Klaus" She watched as he threw the stake on the floor.

6th- Imagine Dragons 'Polaroid' (Canon)

"I'm a monster Caroline." Klaus was wallowing in his own self pity. "I'm a waste of space. I am nothing. Everyone has someone to love them. But, no one loves me. Not my parents nor my siblings nor you" He shouted angrily as he ripped one of his paintings.

Caroline just waited for his rage to subside. "No one is nothing Klaus Mikaelson! You have the love of Elijah and Rebekah. You could have my love"

"How, love? I have lived a thousand years. My life flies by faster than yours. I know of pain and loss and torment. I can feel the pain of love sting every time as I am reminded I have none"

7th- Jessie J 'Do It Like A Dude' (Canon)

"I can totally outdrink you Klaus" Caroline slurred as she downed another shot. "I'm just as good as any guy" She motioned for another shot.

Klaus smirked amusedly. "I'm sure you are, love. But, I'm not just some guy. I'm the Original Hybrid. I've had a thousand years of experience"

"Whatever. I am just as good as you Mr Original Hybrid. Check out my muscles" She flexed her arm drunkenly.

Klaus decided Caroline had enough. "Come on, sweetheart. We're leaving"

"But, I've not had my shot. You've had-you've had-how many have you had?" She asked with wide eyes.

8th- The Black Eyed Peas 'Meet Me Halfway' (Canon)

"I'll be your last, love. I'll wait for you" Klaus promised Caroline. He would love her when she was ready. He knew she needed time but that she would come back to him.

Caroline was torn. She wanted to go with him so badly. To settle down in New Orleans with him and live their lives together. But, she also needed to travel. To be by herself. To learn about herself."I can't promise I'll come back"

"I'll be waiting in New Orleans, sweetheart" He waved her off with a smile. He knew she would come back to him. They were kindred souls.

She walked half way and then turned back around. She ran up to him and kissed him before running for the train. "That's to keep you going"

"I'll treasure it, love" He mimed trapping her kiss in his heart.

9th- Bastille 'Get Home' (Human AU)

Klaus Mikaelson was trapped in the trenches. The surrounding areas had caved in, trapping him and his regiment along with his brother's regiment and all he could think about was his love. Caroline. How was he going to get back home? He needed to fulfil his promise to her after all. He saw Elijah was looking at his photo of Katerina, his wife, with adoring eyes whilst Stefan Salvatore, his sister Rebekah's fiance, was curling the lock of hair she gave him around his finger blankly. They were resigned to death. In his mind, he heard Caroline singing in her beautiful clear voice and visualised her right in front of him. He was shook out of his reverie.

"Brother, we are saved" Elijah hugged him desperately. "The men have found a tunnel out. We can go home"

10th- Iggy Azalea and TI 'Change Your Life' (Human AU)

She had changed his life. She had come in with her light and radiance and purity and changed him. She had brought him out of his darkness. Gone were his one night stands with women who only wanted his money and name. Now he had her. She loved him. And, he loved her. He looked over and saw her sleeping soundly, her hand in a protective stance around her belly. She was pregnant. Another miraculous change. She stirred. He saw her open her sleepy eyes.

"What are you doing up so early, Nik?" She yawned as she burrowed into him.

He smiled contentedly. "Just thinking about us, sweetheart. How much I've changed. How much we've grown"

"You mean how much I've grown" She said mischievously as she stroked her belly.

 **A/N Thank you for reading!**


End file.
